El Momento indicado
by A.Mars
Summary: A veces, cuando una relación no funciona no es por falta de amor, a veces, es por que no era el momento indicado. (THREE SHOT).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicaaas! :D Ya que por fiin estoy de vacaciones, vuelvo con otra loca historia que constará de 3 capítulos :D**

**Como ya saben, los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer; la trama si es mía... ¡Espero les guste! (:**

* * *

Esperar en un aeropuerto nunca ha sido divertido, y esta vez no era la excepción, los vuelos tenían un pequeño retraso y ahora me encontraba esperando que hicieran la llamada de mi vuelo con destino a Los Ángeles, en dos días empezaba mi nuevo trabajo como jefa del área de pediatría, estaba realmente entusiasmada con este nuevo trabajo y con este nuevo comienzo, ya tenía todas mis cosas en mi nuevo apartamento y sólo me faltaba presentarme mañana con el Director del hospital para arreglar los últimos detalles y familiarizarme con las instalaciones, para por fin empezar a trabajar. Lo único que me entristece es que estaré lejos de mi familia y amigos, pero no me puedo quejar, a mis 26 años había logrado mucho a nivel profesional.

Estaba sentada tomándome un café mientras esperaba mi vuelo, cuando el titular de un reportaje que leía la persona a mi lado, llamó mi atención.

"**La reconocida diseñadora Alice Cullen presentará su nueva colección en New York".**

Alice Cullen… aquella pequeña duendecilla que conocí hace 7 años, la hermana de Edward, Edward Cullen… Aquel hombre con el que en mi segundo año de medicina mantuve una relación bastante…Fugaz, -si a eso se le pudo llamar relación- pensé divertida; aún recuerdo la forma no tan convencional en la que terminó lo nuestro.

_****Flashback****_

Iba caminando hacia la cafetería del campus a tomar mi respectivo café, lo exámenes nos tenían completamente absorbidos y el nivel de presión aumentaba cada vez más, por lo que también aumentaban las tazas de café que tomaba diariamente. Pensaba en mi próximo examen cuando un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-"¡Bella!"- Gritó esa voz tan conocida, cuando me giré Edward venía hacia mí… _mi novio_, estaba igual de impresionante que siempre, con sus característicos jeans desgastados una remera verde que se adhería a su cuerpo, y mientras se acercaba pude notar en su cara que estaba igual o más exhausto que yo. Cuando llegó hasta mí se inclinó para darme un ligero beso y me dio una sonrisa que yo le devolví, era bueno verlo después de varios días.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- me preguntó.

-"Por mi dosis diaria de café"- le dije sonriendo, él mejor que nadie entiende la necesidad de cafeína en el cuerpo, los que estudiamos medicina tenemos eso en común.

-"Te acompaño, también necesito un poco de café"- me tomó de la mano y seguimos caminando hasta la cafetería. Era raro estar así con Edward, caminar tomados de la mano por el campus, a pesar de ser algo completamente normal y de tener un par de meses juntos, no hemos compartido mucho por falta de tiempo; cuando dicen que en el momento en el que decidimos estudiar medicina decidimos renunciar a nuestra vida social, es completamente cierto.

En el camino al café estuvimos charlando sobre la universidad y de lo que habíamos hecho en los últimos días, la última vez que nos vimos fue hace una semana y fue un encuentro muy breve en realidad, de hecho, en los dos meses que llevamos juntos son escasas las veces que hemos salido, creo que una relación entre dos estudiantes de medicina no es la mejor idea. Edward realmente me gusta y nos llevamos bien, pero la falta de tiempo por parte de ambos sólo hará que terminemos odiándonos cuando empiecen los reproches y reclamos.

-"¿Y qué planes tienes para este fin de semana Bells?"- me preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y me veía directamente.

-"Aparte de estudiar, Rose me auto impuso una salida al cine el Domingo, dice que necesito salir antes de que me vuelva loca"- le dije riendo recordando las palabras de mi amiga. –"Puedes venir si quieres, así tu también te distraes y descansas"- le ofrecí con la esperanza de que aceptara.

-"Me encantaría Bells, pero en unos días tengo un examen con el profesor Banner, y ya sabes como son esos exámenes"- dijo viéndome apenado, yo sólo le di una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión, porque si, lo entendía perfectamente, a pesar de que el profesor Banner da a partir del tercer año de la carrera, era conocido por todos por ser el más estricto de la facultad… Y aunque lo entiendo, ahora más que nunca siento que esto entre nosotros no esta resultando.

-"Esto no está funcionando, ¿cierto?"- Edward me veía apenado pero ambos sabíamos que tenía razón. –"El poco tiempo libre que tenemos es el que usamos para dormir"-.

-"Tienes razón"- asintió y estiró su mano para tomar la mía. –"Me gustas mucho Bella y el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos, lo pasamos muy bien pero…"-

-"Lo se Ed, pero la falta de tiempo nos traerá discusiones y no me gustaría terminar mal contigo"- el me veía intensamente con sus orbes esmeralda que tanto me gustaban y asintió entendiendo mi punto.

-"Pero seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? Quizás no es el momento adecuado para ser pareja, pero podemos intentarlo como amigos"-

-"Claro que si Ed, podemos seguir siendo amigos"- le di un pequeño apretón a su mano que aún tenía tomada la mía y le sonreí.

_****Fin Flashback****_

Y así fue como nuestra corta relación terminó, y en efecto, seguimos siendo amigos, después de ese día las pocas veces que nos conseguimos en el campus siempre charlábamos cómodamente el poco tiempo que podíamos.

Lo último que supe de él fue que se iría a estudiar su último año de carrera a Inglaterra, y ahora que he vuelto a pensar en Edward me pregunto que habrá sido de él, supongo que seguirá en Inglaterra…

_**-"Pasajeros del vuelo 1425 con destino a Los Ángeles, favor abordar por la puerta 3"-**_

La llamada de mi vuelo me sacó de mis pensamientos, es increíble como un simple titular me trajo recuerdos de hace tanto tiempo. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando todos esos pensamientos sin sentido y me dirigí a abordar mi avión hacia mi nueva vida.

_XOXOXOXOXO_

-"Bueno Doctora Swan, ya tiene su busca y todo lo necesario para empezar mañana mismo, así que bienvenida al hospital"- Estaba en la oficina del director general del hospital, mi nuevo jefe. El Doctor se veía muy amable y atento, al menos no es de esos típicos doctores prepotentes.

-"Muchas gracias Doctor Carter, y nuevamente gracias por esta oportunidad"-

-"No tiene nada que agradecer Dra. Swan, usted está aquí por sus propios méritos"- me sonríe amablemente el doctor. –"Le pediré a mi asistente que te haga un recorrido por las instalaciones para que te vayas familiarizando con ellas"- yo sólo asentí agradecida, el hospital era bastante grande y necesitaba ubicarme para trabajar cómodamente mañana.

-"Nuevamente, muchas gracias"- le sonreí al Director y le estreché su mano como despedida.

Kate, la asistente del Director me ayudó a conocer las instalaciones del hospital, en el recorrido me mostró la sala de descanso, la máquina que ofrecía el mejor café y el comedor – sinceramente, espero que la comida de acá no sea tan mala como la del hospital de Seattle, aunque la verdad, no creo que pueda ser peor-. El recorrido fue algo corto pues Kate estaba un poco ocupada, pero aún así agradecí su ayuda, así no llegaría mañana tan desubicada, y sólo Dios sabe lo fácil que es para mí perderme en cualquier lugar, por eso conseguí un apartamento que sólo quedara a un par de cuadras del hospital.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos para llegar a la salida cuando alguien me llamó.

-"¿Bella?, Bella ¿Eres tú?"- Esa voz… Esa voz yo la conozco pensé, pero no puede ser de quien creo… Cuando me giré lo confirmé, era él, el mismísimo Edward Cullen, estaba frente a mí con el característico uniforme azul de los doctores junto a su bata blanca, mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos y con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba años atrás, y no sé por que, pero al verlo aquí frente a mí después de tantos años, mi corazón se saltó un latido.

-"¡Edward!"- exclamé alegremente cuando pude salir de mi letargo al verlo, pero lo que no me esperaba era el fuerte abrazo que Edward me dio.

-"Tanto tiempo sin verte Bells"- me dijo mientras nos separábamos. –"¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Estás enferma?"- preguntó de pronto preocupado, lo que causó que me riera, definitivamente nunca cambiaría, siempre preocupándose por los demás.

-"Tranquilo Ed, no estoy enferma"- le dije con una sonrisa y el se veía claramente aliviado. –"De hecho, voy a trabajar aquí, soy la nueva jefa de pediatría"-

-"¿En serio?"- dijo de pronto alegre y yo sólo asentí. –"¡Felicidades Bells!"- me abrazó nuevamente, y Dios, que bien se sentían sus brazos a mi alrededor. _Dios Bella, ¡Concéntrate!._

-"¡Seremos compañeros entonces!"- me dijo con una gran sonrisa y con sus ojos más brillantes que nunca. –"¿Cuándo empiezas?"-

-"Mañana mismo"- le sonreí, la verdad es que su sonrisa era realmente contagiosa. En ese momento sonó un busca –al parecer el suyo- y Edward con una disculpa.

-"Me tengo que ir Bells, me buscan en Emergencia"- se disculpó. –"Pero no vemos mañana ¿De acuerdo?"- yo asentí y él se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-"Por cierto, ¡Bienvenida al hospital!"- me gritó cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo haciendo que varias de las personas que pasaban por allí se giraran a vernos logrando que me sonrojara levemente.

No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo volviera a encontrarme con Edward, y tampoco podía creer que mi cuerpo aún reaccionara ante su presencia, a pesar de que nuestro noviazgo duró poco y no me llegué a enamorar, nunca pude negar la fuerte atracción que sentía por él. Pero eso no es algo en lo que tengo que pensar en estos momentos, ahora sólo tengo que preocuparme por terminar de instalarme en esta nueva ciudad y en mi nuevo trabajo.

_XOXOXOXO_

Mi primer día en el hospital estaba resultando bastante ajetreado, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Mis compañeros en general resultaron ser bastante amables, con algunas excepciones, pero nada relevante.

Cuando por fin tuve unos minutos libres me dirigí al cafetín por algo de comer, y di gracias al cielo porque la comida no era tan mala como en mi anterior hospital, de hecho, era bastante decente.

-"¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?"- la voz de Edward me sobresaltó causando que pegara un pequeño salto y que Edward emitiera una pequeña risa mientras se sentaba frente a mí en la mesa con su típica sonrisa torcida.

-"Bastante movido, pero bien"- le respondí mientras volvía a prestarle atención a mi almuerzo. –"Todos han sido bastante amables"-

-"Si, me imagino"- lo dijo con cierto énfasis lo que hizo que lo viera con una ceja alzada ¿Qué quería decir? –"El Doctor Black no ha parado de hablar de la nueva sexy Doctora Swan, así que me imagino que el ha sido _muy _amable"- cuando dijo eso parecía… ¿Enfadado? No, imposible, deja de imaginar tonterías Swan.

-"Uh, ni lo menciones… Creo que tiene un rastreador para saber en que lugar estoy"- hice una mueca recordando las constantes atenciones del Doctor Black, lo que causó una carcajada por parte de Edward.

-"¿Te ha molestado?"- preguntó serio. –"Por que si es así puedo hablar con…"-

-"No es necesario Ed"- lo interrumpí –"Puedo manejarlo yo sola"- él simplemente asintió, no quería que se buscara problemas con otros doctores por mi culpa.

-"Por cierto, ayer hablamos tan poco que no te pregunté cuanto tiempo tienes aquí en la ciudad"- me preguntó mientras tomaba su café.

-"Contando el día de hoy, son tres largos días"- dije con una risita, la verdad es que si han sido muy largos estos días, la mudanza puede llegar a ser bastante exhausta.

-"Oh… Entonces aún no conoces la ciudad, ¿Cierto?"- me preguntó con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, lo único que conocía era el camino de mi apartamento al hospital. –"¿Qué te parece si cenamos esta noche? Me ofrezco a ser tu guía oficial de la ciudad"- terminó con una gran sonrisa, ¿cómo negarle algo cuando me miraba y me sonreía así?.

-"Espero que seas un gran guía"- cuando le respondí su sonrisa se amplió aún más, Dios, esa sonrisa está causando estragos en mí. Le di la dirección de mi apartamento y seguimos charlando de cosas sin importancia hasta que nuestros buscas sonaron haciéndonos volver a nuestras labores.

_XOXOXOXO_

Eran las ocho en punto cuando sonó el timbre de mi apartamento, me eché un último vistazo en el espejo, me decidí por un pantalón negro ajustado y una ligera camisa de seda azul oscura, si algo he aprendido en los días que llevo en Los Ángeles, es que mientras más ligera sea tu ropa, mejor. Me coloqué rápidamente mis sandalias negras de tacón bajo y tomé mi bolso de mano del mismo color para dirigirme a la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba Edward, vestido con un pantalón negro, al igual que yo, y una camisa verde que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus bien formados músculos, y como siempre, con su típica sonrisa torcida que hacía que se doblaran mis rodillas.

-"Buenas noches Bells, estás… preciosa"- me saludó viéndome de arriba abajo causando que me sonrojara levemente, lo que es extraño, pensé que había superado hace unos años esto de sonrojarme por cualquier cosa.

-"Hola Ed"- me elevé para dejar un beso en su mejilla y me pude percatar de lo bien que olía, y me tuve que controlar para no inhalar profundamente junto a él. –"¿Nos vamos?"- le pregunté.

-"Claro que si, estoy listo para ser el mejor guía turístico de la ciudad"- me sonrió ampliamente, yo cerré la puerta de mi apartamento y nos marchamos conversando tranquilamente.

Llegamos a un bonito restaurant que tenía una vista increíble, desde nuestra mesa podíamos ver gran parte de la ciudad, simplemente era una vista hermosa.

-"Me encanta este lugar Ed"- le comenté mientras veía por enésima vez la ciudad.

-"Te dije que sería un excelente guía, ¿no?"- contestó orgulloso causando que me riera.

Pedimos nuestra cena y conversamos sobre el hospital, nunca está de más escuchar consejos sobre ciertos compañeros de trabajos o sobre algunas comidas del cafetín.

-"¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí a Los Ángeles Bella?"- me preguntó interesado.

-"No lo sé"- contesté con una sonrisita. –"Fue más que nada, un impulso"- me vio con una ceja alzada confundido. –"Un día estaba hablando con Rose que necesitábamos un cambio y al día siguiente me hablaron de ésta oportunidad… y pues, aquí estoy"- terminé encogiéndome de hombros. Aún recuerdo esa loca conversación que tuve con Rose, ella acababa de terminar una relación y quería un cambio, y la verdad, es que yo también lo necesitaba; por eso no dudé ni un segundo en postularme para el puesto en esta ciudad cuando se me presentó la oportunidad, lo que me dio pesar fue el dejar a mi amiga allá, pero al menos Jasper está con ella.

Cuando terminé de hablar Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida -"Me alegra que hayas seguido ese impulso"- ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?, pero justo cuando le iba a preguntar fuimos interrumpidos por el mesonero.

El resto de la noche pasó entre una charla realmente entretenida, me contó como fue su vida en Londres, y aunque le iba muy bien extrañaba mucho a su familia y por eso decidió regresar hace dos años: yo por mi parte le conté varias anécdotas que viví con Rosalie –Las menos embarazosas, claro- y así se hicieron las doce de la noche sin darnos cuenta, por lo que nos fuimos rápidamente del restaurant por que ambos teníamos que trabajar al día siguiente, pero si por mí fuera podría quedarme el resto de la noche junto a Edward.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo chicas! Como dije, sólo serán 3 capítulos (Que ya están escritos, sólo falta editarlos xD).**

**Como siempre digo, ¿Críticas, Sugerencias? ¡Bienvenidas Sean! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa chicas, aquí les traigo el 2do capítulo de esta historia (: **

**Espero les guste!.**

* * *

Salidas como esas se repitieron dos y hasta tres veces por semana, en algunas ocasiones salíamos también con Emmett, -otro doctor que era gran amigo de Edward- Y aunque nos divertíamos mucho cuando Emmett salía con nosotros, personalmente, yo prefería cuando éramos sólo Edward y yo; como ésta noche, que decidimos cenar tranquilamente en mi apartamento.

Hoy mi turno terminó a las cinco de la tarde, mientras que el de Edward terminaba a las siete, por lo que él se vendría directamente a mi apartamento para cenar y yo tendría tiempo suficiente para preparar la cena, y decidí preparar mi famosa lasaña.

Desde niña siempre me gustó la cocina, lo que me ayudó cuando vivía con Rose, quien puede administrar cualquier negocio pero al momento de cocinar lo más sencillo, es un desastre, al menos ahora vive con Jazz, y él siendo chef no dejaría que su hermana muriera de inanición.

Al terminar la lasaña, la coloqué en el horno, y fui directamente a bañarme y cambiarme por que ya eran cerca de las siete, elegí algo casual, un short sencillo color beige y una camisa de tirantes color blanca junto a sandalias sin tacón del mismo color. Mientras peinaba mi cabello pensaba en esto que estaba empezando a sentir nuevamente por Edward, por que para qué negarlo, desde que lo volví a ver, mi corazón se aceleró aún más de lo que se aceleraba hace siete años cuando estábamos juntos. Y cada vez que lo veo, siento como mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho, sin contar que mis constantes sonrojos han vuelto. Si, soy una tonta por sentir nuevamente cosas por mi ex -el cual ya me superó- pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Él es tan tierno, considerado y sexy que fue inevitable. No pude seguir reprochándome a mi misma por los sentimientos que estaban renaciendo por que fui interrumpida por el sonido del timbre y fui disparada hasta la entrada para recibir a Edward.

Como ya era costumbre, Edward estaba parado frente a mi puerta con su característica sonrisa torcida –Que causaba estragos en mí- y luciendo tan sexy como siempre, aunque se notaba cansado. En sus manos traía una botella de vino, y me la extendió para que la tomara mientras entraba a mi apartamento.

-"Huele delicioso Bells"- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-"En unos minutos estará listo"- le sonreí y fui directamente a la cocina para dejar el vino en la heladera con Edward siguiéndome los pasos. –"¿Día duro? Te notas cansado"- comenté mientras sacaba la lasaña del horno.

-"Deja te ayudo con eso"- tomó la lasaña y lo colocó en la encimera. –"Si fue un poco duro el día, pero nada que no pueda soportar… Además, ahora estoy mucho mejor"- finalizó con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Nos quedamos viendo fijamente con mi corazón queriéndose salir de mi pecho cuando fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular lo que me permitió liberarme de esa prisión que eran sus orbes esmeralda.

Mientras Edward atendía su llamada yo fui a colocar todo lo necesario en el comedor para así darle un poco de privacidad, sólo rogaba que no fuera una llamada de emergencia del hospital que nos impidiera cenar tranquilamente. Cuando volví a la cocina, él estaba terminando la llamada y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo que me hizo preguntarme de quien sería la llamada -_¿Estás celosa Swan?- _Claro que no lo estoy, sólo es curiosidad; no te entrometas donde nadie te llama querida consciencia.

-"Era Alice, vendrá la siguiente semana"- sonrió enormemente. –"Y dice que quiere verte"- esto último me sorprendió ¿Alice quería verme?, eso sí que era confuso, digo, nos conocimos hace varios años pero jamás fuimos muy cercanas –En realidad sólo nos vimos un par de veces-.

-"¿Estás hablando en serio?"- pregunté confundida y Edward soltó una risita y asintió.

-"Según Alice, ustedes están destinadas a ser amigas"- comentó aún riendo y yo lo vi como si de pronto tuviera dos cabezas ¿estaba hablando en serio?. –"No me mires con esa cara Bells, mi hermana es así de loca y según ella, puede ver el futuro"- esta vez fue mi oportunidad para reírme, quien lo diría, la gran diseñadora Alice Cullen está más loca que una cabra. Después de la revelación de los dotes de adivina de Alice, serví la comida para ambos mientras Edward sacaba el vino y nos dirigimos al comedor.

-"Esto estaba realmente delicioso Bella, creo que me tendrás más seguido por aquí"- dijo sonriendo y yo, como la tonta que soy, no pude evitar alegrarme por ese comentario.

-"No sabía que eras tan fácil de comprar Cullen"- le dije en tono de broma.

-"Que puedo decir, soy un chico fácil que no se resiste a un excelente plato de comida"- me siguió el juego, lo que hizo que ambos soltáramos una carcajada, creo que el vino ya nos estaba afectando a ambos.

-"Oh por cierto, un amigo me invitó a una exposición de arte este fin de semana y me encantaría que fueras conmigo, ¿qué dices?"- y ahí va de nuevo a acelerarse mi pobre corazón.

-"Claro, me encantaría"- respondí con una sonrisa. No se si será efecto del alcohol, pero en el momento en que respondí sentí como estuviéramos teniendo las citas que debimos tener hace siete años. Ese pensamiento me hizo reír, si, definitivamente el vino estaba causando estragos en mí.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Oh rayos, creo que me reí en voz alta.

-"Oh nada, sólo estaba pensando"- traté de evadirlo pero no funcionó.

-"¿Sobre qué?"- se inclinó sobre la mesa interesado en mi respuesta.

-"No lo dejarás pasar, ¿cierto?"- ya estaba dándome por vencida y él negó con la cabeza divertido. –"Sólo estaba pensando que ahora hemos salido más que cuando éramos novios"- le dije sonrojándome, él sonrió torcidamente y me tomó de la mano por encima de la mesa mirándome fijamente, hipnotizándome con su mirada.

-"¿Y eso te molesta?"- se acercó a mí y me preguntó en un susurro; yo sólo negué con la cabeza aún presa del trance en el que estaba gracias a sus ojos. –"Me alegra saberlo"- Si, definitivamente este hombre iba a matarme.

Esa noche como de costumbre soñé con Edward, a veces me sentía como una chiquilla por todas las reacciones que él provocaba en mí, y no conforme con eso, aparecía en mis sueños noches tras noche sólo para llevarme tremenda desilusión cuando despertaba y descubría que nada era real.

Esta mañana ya estaba apunto de irme al hospital cuando escuché el sonido de un celular que provenía desde mi cocina, lo más extraño era que ese sonido no me era familiar. Cuando di con el aparato ya éste había dejado de sonar y descubrí que el teléfono era de Edward, que seguramente lo dejó aquí cuando recibió la llamada de Alice anoche. -Edward debe de estar como loco buscándolo- pensé, por lo que tomé el aparato y me lo llevé para devolvérselo.

Toda mi mañana estuvo realmente ocupada, y por desgracia para mí no he visto a Edward en todo el día. Iba hacia el cafetín para almorzar cuando vi a Tanya, la enfermera que por algún motivo –que desconozco- me odia. Me llamó la atención que tenía acorralado a alguna persona en una esquina, y mi sorpresa fue que, al fijarme mejor, esa persona era Edward.

-"¿Qué dice Doctor? Le aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho"- escuché como se le insinuaba a Edward y como prácticamente le restregaba su pecho falso en la cara. _–Esa Zorra-. _Si esto no me causara tanta rabia quizás, y sólo quizás podría reírme de la cara del pobre Edward, se notaba que quería salir corriendo de allí, por lo que decidí ayudarlo _–Si claro, ayudarlo, lo que quieres es alejarlo de las garras de Tanya- _

-"Doctor Cullen, ¿me permite un segundo?"- llamé su atención y él cuando me vio me agradeció con la mirada.

-"Claro Doctora Swan"- se apartó bruscamente de Tanya, lo que por su expresión la hizo molestar y a mí, me hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

-"¿Eres gay verdad? ¡Claro, tiene que ser eso!"- Chilló Tanya. Oh no, esta zorra no se atrevió a decirle a gay a _mi_ Edward, ¿sólo por que no está interesado en ella eso lo hace gay? Juro que en ese instante lo vi todo rojo. Edward al parecer no estaba mejor que yo pues se tomó el puente de la nariz –costumbre que tiene para calmarse-. Esa zorra no se saldría con la suya.

-"Oh no querida, créeme que no lo es"- dije avanzando hasta quedar a un lado de Edward. –"Ni lo era hace años, ni lo es ahora"- le di una sonrisa pícara a Edward para seguir con mi actuación, y él, gracias al Cielo me siguió el juego y me tomó por la cintura. –"Oh por cierto cariño, anoche dejaste tu teléfono en mi casa"- tomé del bolsillo de mi bata su celular y se lo entregué. Para este punto la cara de la Zorra, digo, de Tanya era todo un poema y nos veía con la boca abierta _–Toma eso zorra- _iba a decir algo pero prefirió cerrar la boca y alejarse echa una furia.

-"Gracias por eso Bells"- me susurró en el oído cuando Tanya desapareció de nuestras vistas, causando que mi corazón se acelerara.

-"No hay nada que agradecer Ed"- le sonreí tratando de ignorar su cercanía. –"Además, no podía permitir que Tanya esparciera el rumor de que eres gay cuando es mentira… O al menos hace unos años no lo eras"- le tomé el pelo a Edward y sus ojos casi se le salen de sus órbitas, estaba apunto de soltar una gran carcajada pero fui empujada –suavemente- hacia la pared y me vi acorralada entre ella y Edward –en la misma posición en la que se encontraba Edward hace unos minutos-. Me tomó del mentón y acercó su rostro hacia mí.

-"Así que ahora tienes dudas de que lo sea ¿Uh?"- susurró muy cerca de mis labios.

-"Uh… ¿quizás?"- Mantuve como pude mi voz firme, ya no sabía que demonios me había preguntado, su cercanía estaba causando estragos en mi cerebro.

-"Entonces debería demostrarte que todo sigue como antes"- siguió susurrando y para este punto, yo estaba apunto de hiperventilar y de acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba.

-"¡Eddy ahí estás!"- el gran grito de Emmett nos hizo reaccionar y nos separamos rápidamente. –"Oh, Bellita también estás aquí"- Si Emmett, también estaba aquí y estaba apunto de lanzarme a los labios de Edward, gracias por interrumpir, pensé. Sin embargo, le di una pequeña sonrisa para disimular y calmar mi agitada respiración.

-"¿Qué quieres Emmett?"- preguntó Edward malhumorado.

-"Hieres mis sentimientos Eddy, no me trates así"- Emmett se limpió una lágrima imaginaria y veía a Edward con falsa tristeza. –"Sólo quería invitarte a almorzar, y ya que estás con Bellita ¡Vamos los tres! ¿Qué dices Bellita?"- Desde que conocí a Emmett pensé que era un niño en un cuerpo de hombre, y hoy lo acabo de confirmar.

-"Claro Emmy, vamos"- le dije tranquilamente, la verdad es que realmente tenía hambre. Y Emmett como el niño que es nos tomó a ambos por el brazo y nos arrastró hacia el cafetín.

Después de esa interrupción por parte de Emmett y de almorzar los tres juntos, estuve bastante ocupada, ingresaron varios niños a emergencia con neumonía y ahora atendía a un niño que se fracturó el brazo.

-"Estás listo campeón"- le sonreí al pequeño Nate. –"En dos semanas regresan para quitarle el yeso"- esta vez me dirigí a Carmen, la madre de Nate quien se veía realmente preocupada por su pequeño.

-"Gracias dotora Bella"- Nate me dio una enorme sonrisa a la que le faltaban un par de dientes. Si hay algo que me encanta, es que los niños siempre me contagiaban su alegría –aunque estuvieran enfermos- por eso es que amo trabajar con ellos.

-"Dime sólo Bella pequeño, ¿Quieres un dulce?"- le ofrecí y al niño le brillaron los ojos y asintió fervientemente, lo que me hizo reír. Busqué el dulce en mi bata y se lo tendí.

-"Gracias Bella"- me sonrió ampliamente. –"Bella, allá hay un dotor que te está viendo con cara de tonto"- Nate señaló hacia afuera de mi consulta. Dios, que no sea el Doctor Black, cuando me giré me sorprendí al encontrarme a Edward viéndome de forma extraña y con una leve sonrisa ¿qué hará aquí?, yo le devolví la sonrisa y en ese momento al parecer sonó su busca por que lo tomó, me echó un último vistazo, se despidió de mí rápidamente y se marchó.

-"¿Es tu novio Bella?"- Eso quisiera Nate, eso quisiera.

-"¡Nate no le preguntes esa cosas a la doctora"- le regañó su madre.

-"No hay problema Carmen"- le quité importancia al asunto. –"No es mi novio Nate, es sólo el Doctor Cullen"- le aclaré al niño y recordé un pequeño detalle. –"¿Por qué decías que el doctor tenía cara de tonto?"- le pregunté con una sonrisa, eso en realidad me dio mucha curiosidad.

-"Te veía con la misma cara que mi papi ve a mi mami… O sea, con cara de tonto"- explicó riendo y haciéndome sonrojar, definitivamente los niños son demasiado sinceros y ocurrentes.

Terminé mi turno después de atender a Nate, y me estaba cambiando cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, cuando revisé era Rose, lo que provocó que sonriera inmediatamente.

-"¡Amiga! ¿Cómo estás?"- me saludó Rose alegremente.

-"¡Rose! Bien, ¿y tú? ¡Te extraño!"- y era la verdad, la extrañaba horriblemente.

-"No mientas Bells, sé que gracias a Edward si quiera te acordarás de mi"- Mi amiga fingió enojo y yo me reí.

-"Sabes que no es así Rosie"-

-"Bueno, ya no tendrás que extrañarme ¡Jazz y yo vamos la siguiente semana a visitarte!"- gritó a través del teléfono y tuve que apartar un poco el celular de mi oído para no quedar sorda.

-"¿Es en serio?"- le pregunté emocionada, no podía creer que vinieran.

-"¡Si!"- gritó nuevamente. Si, Rose grita mucho cuando se emociona. –"Nos tienes que invitar a salir Bells, me han dicho que en Los Ángeles los pubs son geniales"- no me sorprende su petición, Rose y Club nocturno son como sinónimos. –"Pero claro que Edward ya se habrá encargado de enseñártelos… O quizás se haya hecho cargo de enseñarte únicamente los hoteles"- finalizó soltando una carcajada logrando que me sonrojara furiosamente.

-"¡Rose!"- exclamé apenada, sólo ella era capaz de hacerme sonrojar estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-"Está bien, no te molestaré más con eso"- contestó resignada –"Pero no puedes negar que te encantaría que Edward te los mostrara"- Rose era imposible, pensé riendo. Y para que negarlo, yo estaría encantada con eso.

-"Deja de molestarme y mejor cuéntame cómo le va a Jazz, ¿ya encontró el lugar perfecto para abrir su restaurant?"- Jazz es un chef excelente y lleva varios meses buscando 'El lugar perfecto' para abrir su propio restaurant.

-"Uh, si… Bueno, al parecer, aún no es seguro"- Rose se notaba nerviosa con mi pregunta, lo cual es totalmente extraño, le iba a preguntar que rayos le pasaba pero no me dejó. –"Amiga tengo que dejarte ¡Nos vemos la siguiente semana! Te quiero"- se despidió rápidamente.

-"Yo también te quiero amiga, saludos a Jazz"- mi despedida fue escuchada sólo por el teléfono por que Rose me cortó antes de que terminara. Si, mi amiga está loca, pero aún así la amo.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D**

**Como siempre digo, ¿Críticas, Sugerencias? Bienvenidas sean y háganmelas saber en un Review :D**

**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulooo:**

_-"No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte"- dijo Edward de pronto causando que mi corazón se detuviera por un instante._

_-"¿Y qué te lo impide?"- le dije acercándome aún más a él, apenas terminé de hablar lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente era de que ya tenía los labios de Edward sobre los míos. Yo gustosa le respondí el beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban una con la otra en una lucha de resistencia, era un beso desesperado, necesitado… Y vaya que necesitaba ese beso desde hace tiempo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquii el último capítulo de la historiaaa... Espero lo disfruten (:**

* * *

Los siguientes días no pude ver a Edward, tuvimos turnos diferentes y cuando ambos coincidíamos en el hospital, nos dábamos un simple saludo y seguíamos con nuestro trabajo -El cual era mucho en estos días-. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, por que me había acostumbrado a su constante presencia. Lo único que me consolaba era que hoy por fin nos pudimos ver, y vinimos a esa exposición de arte a la que me invitó.

-"Recuérdame no volver a otra exposición de Garret"- Edward reía mientras hablaba, acabábamos de salir de la exposición de su amigo pintor, la cual fue bastante… peculiar. –"Cuando él me decía que estaba pintando unos cuadros jamás me imagine algo así, ¿en serio, pintar un círculo rojo en un lienzo ya es arte?"- Edward seguía riendo mientras recordaba los cuadros que vimos.

-"Oh vamos Ed, no era tan malo"- traté de defender el _arte_ tan peculiar de Garret, pero Edward sólo me vio divertido y con una ceja alzada. –"Bueno si, era bastante malo"- acompañé la carcajada de Edward después de admitir la realidad. –"Sólo tú puedes ser amigo de alguien quien dice ser pintor, pero jamás ves una obra sino hasta el día de su primera exposición"-.

De pronto, ese pensamiento sobre amigos me hizo recordar la visita que tendría la próxima semana. -"Oh no te conté, ¡Rose y Jazz vienen a visitarme la siguiente semana!"- le conté emocionada.

-"¿Jazz?"- preguntó serio repentinamente.

-"El hermano de Rose… Llegó de París cuando estábamos en el último año de la facultad, y desde entonces hemos sido muy unidos"- sonreí recordando todo el apoyo que Jazz me ha dado, desde que llegó –"Podría decir que es el hermano de ambas, no sólo de Rose"- me pude fijar que Edward suavizó su expresión cuando terminé de hablar, y volvió a estar relajado.

-"La próxima semana también viene Alice, podríamos salir todos juntos ¿No crees?"- me preguntó mientras nos subíamos a su volvo.

-"¡Claro, y podríamos ir a bailar!"- dije emocionada, y es que la idea de verdad me encantaba. Edward simplemente me veía divertido mientras arrancaba el auto.

-"Le diré también a Emmett, él es un experto en cuanto a locales nocturnos se refiere"- Definitivamente, deseaba que llegara la próxima semana pronto.

El regreso a mi casa lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio y escuchando música, cuando llegamos a mi edificio, él como siempre se bajó como el caballero que era para abrirme la puerta del coche. Este era el tipo de acciones que hacían que cada día me volviera más loca por él y que no pueda sacármelo de la mente.

-"Gracias por ir conmigo hoy Bells… Aunque la exposición haya sido un desastre"- solté una risita ente lo último que dijo. –"Pero prometo compensártelo cuando salgamos de nuevo"- ¿Por qué la sólo idea de salir nuevamente juntos hacía que mi corazón se acelerara a tal punto que pareciera que quiere salirse de mi pecho? Definitivamente parecía una cría cuando estaba junto a Edward.

-"No tienes nada que compensarme Ed, siempre disfruto de tu compañía así sea en una exposición desastrosa"- traté de bromear, pero cuando él me veía en la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, viendo directamente a mis ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro, todo rastro de cordura desaparecía de mí.

-"Y yo _amo_ pasar tiempo junto a ti"- susurró colocando su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, yo sentía como todo el mundo desapareciera, como si sólo existiéramos él y yo. –"Nos vemos mañana Bells"- siguió susurrando y yo sólo asentí como tonta. Esperaba que se despidiera de mí con un beso en la mejilla como siempre, pero en ésta ocasión, dejó un beso en la comisura de mis labios y se marchó, dejándome ahí clavada en el piso, conmocionada y deseando que ese beso no sólo hubiese sido en la comisura de los labios.

_XOXOXOXO_

La semana pasó rápidamente y hoy por fin era el día en el que llegan Rose y Jazz, la llegada de mis amigos me tenía muy emocionada por que los extrañaba horriblemente. Me ofrecí a buscarlos en el aeropuerto pero extrañamente ellos se negaron, de hecho, ni me dijeron a que hora llegarían. Al menos no me preocupo por cómo llegarán a mi casa pues ambos saben como llegar y además, tienen una copia de mis llaves. Estoy segura que ese par se trae algo entre manos pero no sé que puede ser, tendré que esperar a que lleguen para averiguar qué es, y por el momento, terminar de llenar este historial de mi último paciente para marcharme a casa.

Cuando al fin llegué a mi apartamento, lo primero que vi fueron las maletas de los chicos cerca de la puerta, pero lo más extraño era que no había rastro de ellos por ninguna parte del apartamento, supongo que habrán salido a dar una vuelta, y conociendo a Rose, seguro estarán en algún centro comercial comprando sin parar y Jazz llevando todas las bolsas con su infinita paciencia. Es gracioso, por que la verdad es que siempre hemos abusado de Jazz, cada vez que podíamos hacíamos que nos acompañara al centro comercial, y él como nos ama tanto, no podía negarse. Estaba recordando varias de nuestras expediciones de compras cuando sentí la puerta principal abrirse y yo salí disparada a recibir a mis amigos dándoles un gran abrazo a ambos.

-"¡Cómo los he extrañado chicos!"- Es que después de tantos años, ellos se convirtieron en parte de mi familia y desde que nos conocemos, era la primera vez que pasábamos tanto tiempo separados.

-"Y nosotros a ti Bells, ¡No sabes lo aburrido que es vivir sólo con Jazz!"- Eso me hizo reír, como era costumbre, mi amiga molestó un poco a Jazz, a veces podían parecer un par de críos molestándose uno al otro. Cielos, como los extrañaba.

-"¿Dónde estaban? Pensé que llegarían con las manos llenas de bolsas"- bromee un poco al fijarme que ambos llegaron con las manos vacías, quizás solo salieron a conocer los alrededores.

-"Uh, estábamos dando una vuelta… ya sabes, conociendo el vecindario y esas cosas"- un momento ¿Jasper Hale divagando? Eso si que es _muy_ raro. Y más raro aún es que Rosalie me está viendo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Oficialmente, estos dos planean algo y yo, estoy confundida.

-"Oh, por cierto Bells ¿Crees que quede algún apartamento disponible en el edificio? Es realmente lindo"- preguntó Rose despreocupada mientras se sentaba junto a Jazz en el sofá.

-"No lo sé, creo que si hay uno dispo… Un momento, ¿Por qué eso te interesa?"- pregunté confundida mientras Rose y Jazz me veían sonriendo.

-"Bueno querida amiga, me interesa por que Jazz ya encontró el lugar perfecto para abrir su restaurant, de hecho, lo estábamos viendo hace unos momentos. Y lo mejor de todo es que yo seré la encargada de administrarlo"- Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Mis amigos abrirán un restaurant juntos en Los Ángeles? ¡Eso sería tan perfecto!. –"Así que Bells, ¡Nos mudaremos a Los Ángeles!"- Rose terminó de hablar y yo me lancé a sus brazos.

-"¡No puedo creer que estaremos juntos de nuevo!"- chille de emoción causando la risa de mis amigos.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos charlando animadamente, como haríamos cualquier otro día normal en Seattle, los tres sentados en el sofá y tomándonos una cerveza mientras contábamos como nos fue en el día. Cuando se estaba acercando la hora en la que acordamos vernos en el pub con Edward, Alice y Emmett, fuimos a ducharnos y a alistarnos para salir. Rose me escogió un bonito vestido azul oscuro, palabra de honor que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo y que me llegaba a medio muslo. El cabello decidí dejarlo suelto, cayendo en ondas y el maquillaje, algo sencillo, me concentré en resaltar más que todo mis ojos, un poco de brillo y listo. Por último me coloqué mis tacones de doce centímetros del mismo tono del vestido que Rose me regaló un poco antes de mudarme y que no había tenido la oportunidad de colocarme. Me estaba dando un último vistazo en el espejo cuando Rose llegó a mi habitación.

-"Edward quedará con la boca abierta cuando te vea"- fue su primer comentario al entrar, lo que me hizo emitir una pequeña risa, _Eso espero Rose._

-"Tu también luces genial amiga"- Y era la verdad, ella escogió un vestido rojo de un solo hombro que se ajustaba perfectamente a todas sus curvas, unos tacones altísimos del mismo color y se recogió un poco su cabello. Rose siempre lucía genial, y esta vez no era la excepción.

-"Hoy voy de cacería Bells"- comentó mi amiga riendo. –"Ahora vamos que se nos hará tarde"- Jazz ya nos estaba esperando sentado en el sofá, y en cuanto nos vio se levantó inmediatamente.

-"Wow chicas, hoy tendré que espantar a unas cuantas moscas"- Jazz nos veía con una sonrisa, siempre nos decía eso cada vez que salíamos a bailar. Rose y yo simplemente nos reímos mientras nos marchábamos.

Una vez llegamos al pub, aparcamos el auto y nos dirigimos directamente hacia la entrada donde estaban las personas de seguridad.

-"Vinimos con Emmett McCarty"- el dije a uno de los hombres gigantes que custodiaban la entrada, él revisó una lista y asintió.

-"En el área VIP señoritas"- nos dio una mirada simpática a Rose y a mí ignorando a Jazz; y se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar a los tres.

El interior del pub estaba abarrotado, buscamos el área VIP donde rápidamente localicé a los chicos. Estaban los tres sentados en una mesa conversando y riendo. Edward notó mi presencia antes de llegar a la mesa, y me veía con su típica sonrisa torcida que me hacía suspirar, no había terminado de acercarme a la mesa cuando un pequeño torbellino vino hacia mí para abrazarme.

-"¡Bella!"- gritó el torbellino vestido de verde, y a juzgar por el hecho de que Edward nos veía con una sonrisa en el rostro, no hacía falta preguntar quien era este pequeño torbellino… Alice, quien al parecer, sigue igual de enérgica. –"¡Qué bueno verte después de tanto tiempo!"- dijo Alice muy entusiasmada mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y yo se lo correspondí.

-"Lo mismo digo Alice"- La verdad es que a pesar de que sólo nos vimos un par de veces, siempre me dio la impresión de que era una gran persona.

-"¡Edward no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que te mudaste!"- Al decir esto, a Edward casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas.

-"Alice…"- Edward susurró en tono de advertencia y la veía con mala cara.

-"Sólo digo la verdad hermanito"- Ella le sonrió angelicalmente a Ed, pero antes de alguien dijera algo más, Emmett se levantó apresurado y se acercó hasta mí.

-"Bellita ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu amiga era una Diosa?"- dijo mirando fijamente a Rose. –"¿Y cuál es el nombre de la Diosa?"- preguntó quedando frente a frente con Rose, y hasta pude escuchar la pequeña risita de Edward.

-"Rosalie Hale"- le respondió mi amiga con una sonrisa seductora. _Creo que alguien consiguió su presa hoy._

–"Emmett McCarty… Es un _placer_ conocerte"- Le tomó la mano a Rose y le dejó un beso en ella.

-"Se que lo es"- esta vez todos reímos y Rose fue a sentarse en uno de los lugares de la mesa con Emmett pisándole los talones, acompañados aún por nuestras risas.

-"Tu debes ser Jasper, ¿Cierto?"- Alice fue la primera en dejar de reír y se dirigió a Jazz quien asintió con su cabeza. –"Te tardaste demasiado"- le dijo extendiéndole su mano para que él la tomara. Ok… esto si que es raro.

-"Lo siento mucho señorita"- Jasper le hizo una pequeña reverencia y dejo un pequeño beso en su mano y se sonreían ampliamente. Ellos se sentaron juntos dejándome libre el asiento junto a Edward quien los veía con la misma cara de incredulidad que la mía, pero de pronto giró su rostro para verme con su sonrisa torcida y me hizo señas para que me sentara.

-"Esto si que ha sido extraño"- susurró en mi oído causando que me erizara completamente.

-"Muy extraño"- le susurré de vuelta.

-"Por cierto, estás hermosa Bells"- siguió susurrando logrando que me sonrojara, gracias al cielo que el local estaba oscuro.

Después de eso todos pedimos nuestras bebidas y nos enfrascamos en una conversación, me alegraba que todos nos lleváramos tan bien. Bueno, unos se llevan mejor de lo que deberían, pensé riendo y viendo a las parejitas que de pronto se habían formado.

-"Vamos a bailar"- susurró Edward tendiéndome la mano para que me levantara y yo la tome gustosa.

Una vez llegamos a la pista, Edward dejó sus manos en mi cadera, yo pasé mis brazos por atrás de su cuello y empezamos a movernos al compás de la música con nuestros cuerpos rozándose, esto era como el paraíso. Seguimos así hasta que perdí la cuenta de cuantas canciones bailamos.

-"No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte"- dijo Edward de pronto causando que mi corazón se detuviera por un instante.

-"¿Y qué te lo impide?"- le dije acercándome aún más a él, apenas terminé de hablar lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente era de que ya tenía los labios de Edward sobre los míos. Yo gustosa le respondí el beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban una con la otra en una lucha de resistencia, era un beso desesperado, necesitado… Y vaya que necesitaba ese beso desde hace tiempo, nos separamos cuando a ambos nos hizo falta el aire.

-"Estaba deseando poder hacer esto desde que te volví a ver en el hospital"- me confesó viéndome fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa, la cual le correspondí, pero en lugar de responderle simplemente lo atraje nuevamente hacia mí para besarlo, Edward me tomó firmemente por la cadera atrayéndome aún más hacia él y podía sentir su _gran_ erección palpitando con ganas de ser liberada.

-"Vámonos de aquí Bella"- susurró repartiendo besos en mi cuello causando que mi cordura se fuera al demonio.

-"M… Mis amigos"- fue lo único coherente que logré decir.

-"No creo que nos vayan a extrañar"- señaló la pista de baile donde Rose y Emmett se estaban comiendo el uno al otro, y en la misma situación pero en la mesa, estaban Jasper y Alice. Si, definitivamente no iban a extrañarnos.

-"¿A tu apartamento?"- fue lo dije y Edward me sonrió ampliamente y asintió, lo tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaban Jazz y Alice… Lo siento por interrumpirte Jazz, pero esto también es importante.

-"Jazz"- lo llamé y el se separó de Alice. –"Edward y yo nos vamos"- apenas dije esto tanto Alice como Jazz nos veían a Edward y a mí sugestivamente, en otra oportunidad me hubiese sonrojado pero en estos momentos estaba muy excitada como para pensar en otra cosa. –"Aquí están las llaves de mi coche y de mi apartamento"- no podía dejar a mis amigos sin un techo… aunque dudo mucho que Rose necesite mi apartamento hoy. Le dejé las llaves a Jazz y me marché junto a Edward.

El camino a su casa lo hicimos dándonos miradas cómplices y con Edward manejando muy por encima del límite de velocidad –_Al parecer no eres la única ansiosa aquí-._ Una vez llegamos a su edificio, Edward se bajó apresurado del auto y me abrió la puerta para ayudarme a bajar y entramos tomados de la mano al edificio. Después de entrar estábamos frente al ascensor esperando que abriera sus puertas y no pude evitar reírme pues Edward presionaba el botón cada segundo, como si eso lograra que el ascensor llegara más rápido.

-"¿Ansioso?"- le pregunté tomando su mano para alejarla del botón del ascensor, en cuanto lo toqué el decidió olvidarse del mentado botón y me tomó de la cintura acercándome a él y llevé mis manos hacia su cabello.

-"Como no tienes una idea"- me sonrió seductoramente y se fue directamente a mi cuello para dejar besos sobre él. En ese momento se abrió el ascensor, ambos entramos dando tumbos y me aprisionó entre su cuerpo y una de las paredes. Yo tenía la necesidad de probar sus labios nuevamente por lo que alejé su rostro de mi cuello y lo atraje a mis labios. Definitivamente los besos de Edward eran increíbles y adictivos, cuando el ascensor se abrió, nos separamos y me tomó nuevamente de la mano para llevarme a lo que era, la puerta de su apartamento. Edward abrió la puerta y pude apreciar el interior del apartamento, era moderno y bastante espacioso, pero no pude seguir detallándolo más por que Edward me empujó suavemente contra la pared para atacar nuevamente mis labios, y yo como pude enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, donde podía sentir más que nunca su potente erección, por lo que me froté sobré él para que nuestros sexos se rozaran y ambos emitiéramos sonoros gemidos.

-"Te deseo tanto Bella"- dijo con su voz enronquecida a causa de la excitación y que hacía que yo me empapara más y más.

-"Yo también te deseo Ed"- le dije gimiendo besando su cuello. –"Vamos a tu habitación"- le susurré y seguí dedicándome a su cuello, Edward empezó a caminar conmigo aún enganchada a él hasta que llegamos a su habitación, donde empecé a quitarle la camisa pero se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea difícil, por lo que preferí bajarme y colocar de nuevo mis pies en el piso para facilitar el trabajo. Cuando por fin logré quitarle la camisa pude apreciar su bien formado torso y pase una de mis manos lentamente desde su pecho hasta donde se apreciaba su gran bulto, haciendo que Edward gimiera sonoramente, y me atrajera rápidamente para besarme, lo que lograba que mi excitación incrementara. Por su parte, las manos de Edward no permanecían tranquilas y acariciaba todo mi cuerpo por encima del vestido, haciendo que mi cuerpo se encendiera en llamas tan sólo con su toque por encima de la tela, y ahora vagaban por mi espalda tratando de quitarme esta prenda que ahora tanto nos molestaba a ambos; deslizó lentamente la cremallera y mi vestido fue a parar directamente al piso de la habitación, quedando frente a Edward únicamente con la prenda interior inferior y mis senos a la vista de él.

-"Hermosa"- susurró acercándose a mí elevándome por los glúteos y pasando mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas para depositarme en la cama. Se colocó encima de mí cuidando de que yo no soportara su peso, y se fue directamente hacia mis pechos, donde introdujo uno de mis senos en su boca mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro y la habitación se llenaba de mis gemidos a causa de su excelente trabajo. Después de haberle prestado la misma atención a ambos senos, fue repartiendo pequeños besos por todo mi estómago hasta llegar a mi cadera donde bajó lentamente mi última prenda, mientras lo hacía iba repartiendo besos por mis muslos hasta los pies, luego hizo el mismo recorrido de abajo hacia arriba separando mis piernas, hasta que llegó a mi pelvis, dejando un pequeño beso allí, y pasó uno de sus dedos por mi ya húmeda entrada. Su lengua empezó a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo, la pasaba a lo largo de mi entrada, mientras un largo suspiro se escapaba de mi pecho, cuando llegó al clítoris, le dio golpecitos con su lengua que hicieron que mis caderas se levantasen buscando un mayor contacto con tu boca. Mientras seguía succionando, un dedo travieso se fue colando por mi vagina, hundiéndose en mis jugos, hurgado profundamente, mientras mis gemidos iban aumentando de volumen, y su lengua y su dedo hicieron delicias en mi sexo.

-"¡Edward!"- Grité cuando me hizo explotar en un gran orgasmo que me hizo estremecer toda.

Al cesar mis temblores, fue subiendo por mi vientre, pasando por mis senos hasta llegar a mi rostro, allí nos fundimos en un beso, sintiendo mi sabor en él, podía sentir su miembro erguido a través de la tela de su pantalón, y sin pensarlo mucho, nos giré a ambos para quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

-"Ahora es tu turno"- le susurré repartiendo pequeños besos por todo su pecho mientras él me veía con sus ojos casi negros debido a la gran excitación, cuando llegué a su pantalón, él alzó un poco sus caderas para facilitarme el trabajo y se los quité conjuntamente con su bóxer, y su gran miembro quedó completamente erguido frente a mí, el sólo verlo casi causaba que tuviera otro orgasmo, pero no me conformaba con sólo verlo, me acerqué, lo sujete con mis manos y pase lentamente mi lengua por su miembro haciendo que Edward soltara un sonoro gemido.

-"Mierda, Bella"- Dijo con voz ronca, yo introduje lo más que pude su miembro en mi boca y con mis manos masajeaba la parte que sobraba, mientras Edward me daba pequeñas envestidas con su cadera, sentí que estaba apunto de correrse cuando hizo que me separara de él.

-"Quiero correrme dentro de ti cariño, no así"- Si yo ya estaba nuevamente completamente excitada, su voz me causaba aún más estragos en mí. Edward nos giró nuevamente, se ubicó en el medio de mis piernas, me besó urgentemente y con un sólo movimiento entró en mí, y por un momento me quedé sin aliento. Al estar dentro de mi, me siento completa, llena, satisfecha, él empezó a moverse, entrando y saliendo lentamente, mientras tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese nuevamente suspirando ambos de deseo, y él fue incrementando la velocidad de sus envestidas, cuando nuestras bocas se separan, gemimos sonoramente.

-"Te quiero tanto Bells, no tienes idea de cuanto"- susurró en mi oído causando que mi corazón se paralizara por un momento y luego quisiera salir de mi pecho.

-"Yo también te quiero Ed, yo también"- le respondí con mi voz totalmente enronquecida.

-"Repítelo"- pidió bajando la velocidad de sus envestidas, -"Repítelo"- pidió nuevamente.

-"Te quiero Ed"- balbucee y él aumentó nuevamente la velocidad volviéndome loca. –"Te quiero, te quiero"- seguí repitiendo, él me regaló su hermosa sonrisa torcida y me devoró los labios con un beso, mientras yo llevaba mis manos a su trasero, le di un pequeño apretón causando que Edward gimiera en mi boca. Estaba apunto de correrme nuevamente cuando de pronto Edward salió de mi cuerpo, dejándome confundida, frustrada y con una sensación de vacío, cuando le iba a preguntar que sucedía, noté que Edward me veía directamente a los ojos.

-"Bella, sé mi novia otra vez"- su pedido hizo que mi corazón latiera con aún más fuerza por la alegría, antes de que le respondiera pasó su miembro caliente y palpitante desde mí clítoris hasta mi empapada entrada, encendiéndome.

-"S.. si"- gemí fuertemente y Edward me penetró, llenándome nuevamente. –"¡Mierda si!"- grité elevando mi cadera para darle un mejor acceso y el empezó a moverse nuevamente, aumentando la velocidad de sus envestidas. De mis labios se escapan una serie de gemidos y Edward llevó una de sus manos a mi centro donde con un par de movimientos logró que un fuerte orgasmo me golpeara y yo apresara aún más su miembro dentro de mí, mientras soltaba un gran grito de satisfacción.

Con un par de envestidas más, Edward se corrió fuertemente dentro de mí aumentando aún más mi placer si era posible, luego se desplomó sobre mí sin que yo soportara un gramo de su peso, después de un par de segundos se hizo a un lado, atrayéndome con él para quedar abrazados.

-"¿Crees que ésta vez si funcione lo nuestro?"- le pregunté unos minutos después, cuando ambos habíamos calmado nuestras respiraciones luego de tanta actividad, y dejaba pequeñas caricias en su pecho mientras el trazaba figuras sin sentido en mi espalda.

-"No lo creo, estoy seguro que este si es nuestro momento"- respondió elevando mi rostro para verme directamente y me besó ligeramente en los labios, lo que causó que una sonrisa tonta se instalara en mi rostro. -"Además, tenemos mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar"- dijo esta vez juguetonamente y robándome un beso.

-"¿Cree que está en condiciones para recuperar siete años Doctor Cullen?"- le tomé el pelo, él me vio con una ceja alzada y llevó mi mano hacia la parte inferior donde pude apreciar que el pequeño Eddy estaba más que listo para recuperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-"Cariño, estoy dispuesto a recuperar siete años, más los tres meses desde que regresaste y en los que me estabas volviendo loco cada día"- dijo con voz ronca mientras se colocaba sobre mí dejándome acorralada entre él y la cama. Si, definitivamente este sería nuestro momento.

* * *

**Bueno niñas, la historia llegó a su fiin... Espero que les haya gustado :D**


End file.
